


Calm before the Storm

by Robyn_F_Toolan



Series: Escape the Night: Murder Mystery Party Edition [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Escape the Night Season 1, Haunted Houses, House Party, Murder Mystery, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_F_Toolan/pseuds/Robyn_F_Toolan
Summary: There's guys flirting with girlsThere's girls crashing at cardsThere's three woman and a lad playing dartsAnd there's something sinister going on upstairs





	Calm before the Storm

The party is soon in full swing; Sarah comes in and out with refilled glasses of the promised champagne. The Doctor had just convinced the Photographer and Heiress to compete in a game of darts, while the Chauffeur, Professor, Musician, and Psychic are already halfway through a card game of Crash, but at a slow pace, as the Musician is just learning the ropes of this new game. The remaining guests are standing in the foyer in mid-conversation with the Hostess.  
Back in the living room, the Photographer has managed to hit centre and reacts with a kinky little victory dance.  
\--------------------  
(Heiress) “I’m rather enjoying myself so far, the champagne’s good, the music is rather bouncy and upbeat for the 1920s era. Games could be better, but I’ll let that slide, because, like I said it’s the 1920s. The only downside, is that wifi wasn’t invented yet, so I can’t go on to Facebook here and update any of my friends on the party or anything, but I’ll…try and let that slide too.”  
\----------------------  
(Heiress) “I mean; you’re looking rather kinky for someone who’s job is a photographer”  
(Photographer [In a flirtatious pose]) “Oh…You like?”  
(Heiress) “Not really”  
(Doctor [over the Heiress]) “Um…I mean, it’s looks cute on you”  
\-----------------------  
(Photographer) “It’s a party, of course I’m gonna dress up and dress up good! Just because I have the most boring title, compared to everyone else, doesn’t mean I need to put a lack of effort into my looks. You know what I’m saying?”  
\-------------------------  
(Professor) “I just came [quickly gestures to the Chauffeur] we just came back from America. We were on like this…lecture tour for kids…”  
(Chauffeur) “And I was his Chauffeur!”  
(Professor) “Yeah, you were my Chauffeur, in a way, yeah, he was driving me to my next schools, driving to the hotels…”  
(Chauffeur) “Driving him to the bar. Those professors LOVE their alcohol, over there  
(Professor [Over the Chauffeur]) “Yeah, yeah, yeah…”  
(Musician) “So what exactly is your degree?”  
(Professor) “Um…Social studies…mainly”  
(Chauffeur) “I did a lecture or two too”  
(Musician) “Really?”  
(Psychic [over the Musician]) “You?”  
(Chauffeur) “Yeah, I was teaching the kiddy winks biology on cars”  
(Musician) “Ooohhh”  
(Psychic) “OK, that makes more sense”  
\------------------------------  
(Musician) “Confession time: Uh, I haven’t played the violin in ten years. So, at this point I’m hoping no-one brings up or asks about my musician title, because, damn, is it gonna be awkward and embarrassing, if I have to be like ‘Hmm, well, I actually don’t do music anymore’, hehehe”  
\------------------------------  
(Professor) “So that’s a draw to me and Theadora, two to Poppy and one to me”  
(Psychic) “BOOM!!!”  
(Chauffeur) “Oh, suck an egg, Poppy!”  
(Professor [over the Chauffeur]) “So the score on the door is five, three, two, six”  
Elsewhere the dart trio are curiously eyeing the boys surrounding the Hostess in the foyer  
(Heiress) We should place some bets, on which of those gold-diggers are gonna get in the sacks with Anita first”  
(Photographer) “Definitely, Robert; he’s probably the most handsome guy here”  
(Doctor [Over the photographer]) “Oh, come on, you guys, do we have to?”  
\-----------------------------  
(Hostess) “I figured I was gonna get a little bit attention from this new house, I never thought about how much. Like, on one side Robert is trying to flirt his way into living here with me and then there’s Neal who’s making me feel like a suspect for murder”  
\------------------------------  
(Inspector) “So, Anita do you own this house. Like for real?”  
(Hostess) “Well, technically not yet. There’s still the deed I need in or something to fill, before it’s officially mine”  
(Ex-War-Vet [Somewhat crestfallen]) “Oh, so don’t own anything”  
(Hostess) “No, but I basically own it, I mean I’ve been living here for a while, I just need to fill some deed and then I’ll legally own everything”  
(Ex-War-Vet [Perked up again]) “Oh, OK”  
(Inspector) “So when is this deed gonna happen?”  
(Hostess) “Um, sometime, later on tonight…hopefully”  
(Inspector) “And you want to live here, your whole life?”  
(Hostess) “Yeah, why not?”  
(Ex-War-Vet) “All on your own?”  
(Hostess) “…Maybe…”  
(Ex-War-Vet) “I mean aren’t you worried getting lonely?”  
The Ex-War-Vet reaches out to stroke the hostess’s arm. Uncomfortable by the gesture, the Hostess, subtlety backs away her guest’s hand while composing her smile as politely as possible.  
(Hostess) “Um…well… I was thinking about bringing my dogs up here was I’ve signed the deed, so…no I think I’m good”  
(Inspector) “Oh, that’s nice.”  
(Reverend) “I have a dog”  
(Hostess) “Really?”  
(Reverend) “No, not really. But I’ve got a rabbit though”  
(Hostess) “Aaaawwww”  
(Ex-War-Vet) “Well, I definitely own a dog. Did his bit in the war, just like me. I think you’ll like him”  
(Hostess) “I’m sure that I will…just as long as he’s neutered”  
The Inspector and Reverend failed to hold back their snickers, even the Hostess couldn’t help but chuckle with them, leaving the Ex-War-Vet rather confused.  
\----------------------  
(Ex-War-Vet) “Part of me was, you know, hoping I’d be the only guy, invited by Anita to this party. But you know, I’m not complaining. You know why? Because these men…they’re weak. I’ve gone through World War I and II and I’m still standing tall and proud and you’ve got a Reverend and a Chauffeur? [Scoffs] What have they done? I’ve got this girl and this house in my hand by a landslide, baby…unless of coarse she’s more into the smart ones…then the guys, like Neal and Sammy, are gonna be a problem”  
\---------------------  
(Inspector) As a police investigator, I’m supposed to sense if something’s amiss, and right now…I’m sensing something’s amiss. Like, a distant relative passing down a house to practically a stranger from what I’m getting from this conversation, already making this entire situation sound and look suspicious in my book”  
\----------------------  
Back at the card table, the Musician is struggling again. The Psychic takes a peek at her hand quickly whispers some hints on what to do, and the Musician soon starts to re-organise her hand.  
(Professor) “You two, ready?”  
(Musician) “Almost”  
(Sarah) “More champagne?”  
(Psychic) “No I’m good, thanks”  
(Musician [over the Psychic]) “Oh, yes please”  
The Professor raises his glass showing off his half-empty substance indicating a ‘no thank you’ to Sarah.  
(Chauffeur) “Hey, Pops, want to use your psychic powers to pass your brother a drink”  
(Psychic) “Ugh, that’s NOT a psychic thing, how many times do I have to tell you!?”  
(Musician) “What is it that a psychic can do?”  
(Psychic) “Um…it’s like…heightened senses to the point of the spiritual realm, like, I like see things, people can’t I can hear things, people can’t, smell things, even. Like a couple of weeks ago I was in my bedroom, reading, when all of a sudden, I’m smelling banana milkshake”  
(Musician) “Oh, interesting”  
(Chauffeur) “That’s just weird”  
(Psychic [Mockingly]) “Thank you”  
\------------------------  
(Psychic) “I was SO happy when I learnt, I was gonna be a psychic. You can do so much with a character like that, and definitely screams me. Like, I’ve always had a habit of talking to myself, zoning out of conversations, a bit of a flaw, according to my parents. But as a psychic all of those traits can be a natural thing to except from that, and I can do it without shame and people will be like ‘Yo, who are you talking to?’ and I can be like ‘Oh, no-one…just my spirit animal…Thistle the Honey Badger’ haha. So, yeah, I’m glad that I’m a Psychic”  
\------------------------  
The Inspector has slipped away from the Foyer group has joins the girls in a game or two of darts. On one point, the players attempt to throw darts over their shoulders for a game but give up halfway through.  
(Photographer) “So, are you enjoying yourself?”  
(Inspector) “Yeah, I am. I am actually, kinda curious about the rest of house”  
(Photographer) “Really?”  
(Inspector) “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind having a quick peek up on the first floor”  
(Photographer [Almost flirtatiously]) “I’m down, if you’re down”  
(Inspector) “Um…yeah…I’m so down. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to know, where the bathroom is because there is a lot of champagne going down a lot of gullets”  
(Photographer) “That is SO true!”  
A minute or so later however, the Hostess returns to the half-space landing and rings a mini gong, getting everyone’s attention.  
(Hostess) “Ok, guys, dinner is served. If you could all go into the room on the right, we can let the dinner commence”  
Sure, enough the guests travel over to the dining room, except for the Inspector and Photographer who purposefully travel at snail pace only to speedily tiptoe away from the group when they are aligned with the staircase  
(Professor [over the chatter]) “Ooohhh, full on Sunday lunch up in here”  
While the Reverend is searching for his nametag, he wonders towards the window and spots a wood glass holder and stops to spin it upside-down before returning to his search for his nametag.  
(Ex-war-vet [over the chatter]) “Can we just straight up skip the meat, because I don’t want to be picky, but I’m a vegetarian”  
(Doctor [over the chatter and Ex-war-vet) “Aaawww, the Knightley siblings are placed next to each other!”  
Back at the staircase, the Inspector and Photographer, have almost reached the first floor and there’s a mix of nerves and excitement expressed from the both of them  
(Photographer[gleefully]) “Ok, not gonna lie, this is actually kinda creepy”  
(Inspector) “I know!”  
(Photographer) “What juicy secrets, do you think, we’re gonna find up here?”  
(Inspector) “Um…gotta be honest with you, I’m hoping to find something more than juicy up here”  
(Photographer) “Oh?”  
(Inspector) “Yeah”  
(Photographer [more gleefully]) “OK”  
The photographer suddenly runs up the remaining stairs with an excited giggle and encourages the Inspector to pick up the pace as well. The two turn the corner only to spot something rather unsettling…something on the floor being dragged away on the opposite end of the corridor leaving behind an uncomfortable looking red stain upon the floorboards.  
(Photographer [now in a more nervous shift in tone]) “Wait, did you see that?”  
(Inspector) “I…saw something…”  
The Inspector cautiously takes two or three steps with the now cowardly Photographer following tightly close to his heels. Suddenly Sarah turns around the corner getting the two to jump out of their skins and makes an unwanted bee-line straight towards them.  
(Sarah) “Dinner’s ready”  
(Inspector) “Um…”  
The Inspector is lost for words as he nervously eyes a matching red stain slashed across her cheek.  
(Photographer [in an attempted pep]) “We were looking for the bathroom?”  
(Sarah) “You should probably head down”  
(Photographer) “Seriously, this is not an excuse right now; I could REALLY use a toilet right about now…”  
But the creepy maid continued to politely gesture towards the stairs.  
(Inspector) “Let’s just do what she says at this point ok?”  
(Photographer [lets out and exaggerated sigh]) “Fine! If you guys want me to pee myself during dinner, I’ll do it. But just so you know, you’re to blame”  
While the Photographer has her back turned keeping up bathroom act, as best she can, the Inspector turns back to Sarah to quickly lean in towards her ear.  
(Inspector [In a harsh whisper]) “I’m on to you all”  
With that he backs away, only to see unphased expression upon the maid’s face. But he does his best attempt to do the same and follows the Photographer back down the corridor.  
\-------------------------  
Outside the mansion, someone chaining up the gateway and adding padlock to them for good measure. This same someone then takes out a set of dynamite from a chest and straps it underneath the time travelling car.


End file.
